Rudolf Ushiromiya
is Kinzo's third child. Together with his sister Eva, at the family meeting he strengthens the goal of not allowing the eldest brother Krauss monopolize their father's fortune. He lost his previous wife, Asumu, six years ago and afterwards immediately entered his second wife Kyrie in the family register. Appearances Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *Legend of the Golden Witch *Turn of the Golden Witch *Banquet of the Golden Witch *Alliance of the Golden Witch Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Chiru *End of the Golden Witch *Dawn of the Golden Witch *Requiem of the Golden Witch *Twilight of the Golden Witch Anime Adaptation *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Manga Adaptation *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Chiru *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Tsubasa *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Murasaki: Forgery of the Purple Logic PS3 Remake *Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning *Nocturne of Truth and Illusions PSP Remake *Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Portable 1 *Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Portable 2 Ougon Musou Kyoku *Ougon Musou Kyoku *Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross *Ougon Musou Kyoku X Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Krauss Ushiromiya - older brother *Eva Ushiromiya - older sister *Rosa Ushiromiya - younger sister *Kyrie Ushiromiya - wife *Battler Ushiromiya - son *Ange Ushiromiya - daughter *Asumu Ushiromiya - ex-wife Personality Rudolf is shown to be sly and cunning. He had a talent to do things that are boderline swindles or illegal and running away with it even when he was in his university years where he sold party tickets. He is heartless to those he swindled and thinks it is not any of his business when he drove some of them to commit suicide. Rudolf is also a playboy who attracted and toyed with many women's feeling thinking that it is fun to see them fight over him. All this as Ange said made him a horrible person. However, he is also shown to be similar to Battler especially when he was younger that he is also the Ushiromiya sibling to be the energetic one and the one joking around. They are also both stuborn and refused to make up even though neither are angry at each other after a while until 6 years later. When he was younger and was told that there are wolves in the forest, he said that he wanted to pat them causing Kinzo to change the story to witches in the forest. This scared him and cause him to cling to Krauss for a while. Despite always teasing Battler, he is also shown to care about him and even gave Asumu's parents money to take care of him as well as take note of what is happening to Battler in school. He also love guns and enjoys watching many western films. Role In the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death His corpse was found inside the storehouse of the rose garden.His face is believed to have been damaged after his death. He has the right to lament his bad luck. Turn of the Golden Witch Death His corpse was found inside the chapel.The immediate cause of death is uncertain, but it seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines were pulled out after his death. And also, sweets were stuffed into his stomach. So, sweetly like the sweets,we want to be naive. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death Died in the hall of the mansion his forehead pierced by a stake-shaped weapon. From here on, a stake must be the finishing blow. How vulgar. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death His body was found in the dining hall.His head was half destroyed.It is probably appropriate to think that he was murdered with something like a powerful gun. However, the witnesses don't believe that he was killed with a gun. End of the Golden Witch Alive at the time of Games suspension. Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive at the time of Games suspension. Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre In the Teaparty it is revealed that Rudolf and Kyrie are the true culprits of the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident. After discovering the gold along with the other adults he and Kyrie came up with a plan to take it all for themselves by murdering everyone on the island and escaping to Kuwadorian with the gold. Rudolf and Kyrie then call each of the children one by one, with Rudolf assigned to kill George. After killing him, his plan with Kyrie are ruined by Eva who he thought was dead. Rudolf is killed by Eva thus putting an end to his killings. She shot him in the chest before shooting him in the head. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game he ends up being the culprit along with Battler and Kyrie. Quotes *"Compared to George-kun, there's nothing about Battler I can brag about. If he was kidnapped and we were threatened with a ransom of ten billion, I'd feel like sticking a bow on the guy and letting them have him. On top of that, he's idiotic and reckless. He talks about grand dreams and things that couldn't be done. I guess in that way, he's a super idiot worth the equivalent of ten billion more idiots. But I'm sure that guy could do things that even a group of ten billion average people couldn't do. Well, I'm pretty sure he'll fall flat on his face. The world isn't easy. But at the very least, there's no doubt that watching over his life will be more pleasant than looking at ten billion average people." *"All the trust in the world isn't worth a good banknote." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family